A Birthday Surprise
by bookwormergirl
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never expected to see the Weasley-Potter clan when walking into his flat. He also didn't expect to be the one to tell them he and their Albus Severus were dating.


**A Birthday Surprise**

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all these characters, I just play with them

"I swear to God I need to be shagged six ways to Sunday Al. I have had the worst day!" Scorpius cried as he threw open the door into his flat, the one he shared with his boyfriend, Albus.

"Al?" Scorpius asked, stopping for a moment. Albus was usually home by now - it was six on a Friday night, and they had planned a date. Sure, he had gotten a note at work saying that Al was going to be late going home, thanks to some emergency meeting with Lily, but he hadn't expected it to go this late.

A muffled giggle caused him to turn, wand raised. He quickly flicked the lights on and was surprised to see his boyfriend's family. All of them. Hiding behind furniture.

"This is not good," Scorpius thought to himself. He and Al had been dating for around six months, but they had yet to tell his family. Sure they knew the boys were friendly, but based on all the backlash Al was getting for that, especially from his more bigoted family members, they decided to keep the development of their relationship to themselves. Initially it was to make sure that their relationship was serious, they hadn't wanted to get people worked up for nothing, but then it just turned into something to continually push off. If they were happy, why add in factors that could put strain on things? Eventually they were going to tell the family...

...just not as brashly as Scorpius inadvertently did. Even worse, Al wasn't there to help him.

"I would just like to say that I win," Rose, Al's favorite cousin, pronounced rather loudly.

Scorpius just stared at her in confusion. He realized that he would eventually have to say something, but for now he was content to die of mortification.

"I had told people that the two of you were dating. Honestly, why no one ever thinks the Ravenclaw is right," she huffed out.

"So...hello. Why, might I ask, are all of you in my home," Scorpius managed to get out, trying to avoid the obvious problem.

"It's his birthday," Ginny stated as if she were in shock, "and as far as we were concerned it was just Al's home."

Ignoring the last part Scorpius said, "I know it's his birthday, but why are you all here."

"Surprise party," Fred Jr. said, looking a bit put out. Probably because he lost a bet to Rose, and a bit because he had a perfect prank for Al when he walked in, and now it was going to be ruined.

"Okay," was all he was able to get out. Everyone - and I mean everyone - was still staring at him. Some were openly hostile, such as James and Ron, most looked confused, and some even managed to look smug, Rose Weasley and surprisingly Harry, if his knowing look to Ginny was anything to go by.

"So...uhmmm...we should hide, right?" Scorpius asked. Anything to get out of this situation. He had just admitted to dating their son/brother/cousin/nephew. No, scratch that, he had admitted to being in a relationship with Al that required shagging. Lots of it. If anyone was going to have to have a conversation with the Weasley-Potter clan about shagging, it was going to have to be Al - his family, after all.

Looking amused, Harry concurred, stating "Yes, turn off the lights, Lily said she was going to have him back by now."

Scorpius turned off the lights and went to hide behind the coach, next to Rose. Out of all of them she was his favorite, not to mention Al's, and seemed the most accepting. Then again they just won her some money.

They sat in complete and utter silence for about five more minutes. Although it could of been out of fear of ruining the surprise, Scorpius thought it was probably due to the shock, even still. The silence was just plain uncomfortable.

Al's footsteps could be heard outside the door. "Thank God," Scorpius thought.

"No, sorry Lily, you can't come in. I have something really important to do. No I know it's my birthday, but I just need about an hour, alright? We should do something tomorrow to celebrate instead," Al could be heard from outside the door.

"But -" Lily protested, sounding put out.

"It's okay, I'll talk later, love you!" Al practically slammed the door in her face hurrying inside.

Before anyone inside hiding could react Al shouted out, "Scor - I want you, your talented tongue, and my birthday surprise in the bedroom for the next hour!"

Burning bright red, Scorpius jumped up, flicking on the lights, and shouted "surprise!"

At least he wasn't the only one to ruin their secret.


End file.
